Because Porcupines
by StrangeSpark
Summary: Does not contain porcupines. iTunes drabbles because I felt like it. Updated note from me, let me know what you think.


**So after reading all the iTunes challenge thingies on here (and after realizing that I have no more homework to occupy me at work) I decided that I'd take a stab at it. So here is the product of my boredom! I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Song title- Artist (Character/or pairing)**_

_Without Love- Hairspray Cast (Mitzi/Zib)_

They had always promised each other that they would always be together, always love one another so purely that no one would be able to tear them apart. Forever was a frequent word in their vocabulary back then. Forever together, forever in love, forever this, forever that…

But that was a long time ago. One too may dress sizes ago, and now the dress didn't fit as comfortably. What was once snug and comfortable was now squeezing the life from their bodies. Now they were both left without a love to make the long days bearable and the cold nights warm.

_Candle (Sick and Tired)- The White Tie Affair (Mordecai)_

He was tired. Being up all night bathing his hands in red rivers could do that to anybody. Some nights he'd lie awake and wonder to himself why, why did he do what he did? He didn't particularly like Asa, but then again, he hadn't particularly _liked_ half the Lackadaisy lot in the conventional sense, so why was he so willing to kill for these people that he found so stuck-up and privileged? He'd roll around in his modest, but tidy bed and wonder this until he either fell asleep or gave himself a marvelous headache.

The candle on his bedside table would flicker and send wavering shadows along the walls and sometimes he could see faces in those shadows. Sometimes he could hear their voices, some friendly, some angry and some very, very frightened. On those nights, he retched in the washroom.

_Over You- Daughtry (Viktor/Mordecai) Not Slash_

It had come as a shock, of course, to have his former partner, his something-of-a-protégée, shoot him in the kneecaps. But looking back now, it really was painfully obvious. Looking back they should have never hired the black cat with the obsessive need for symmetry and cleanliness. Looking back, as Viktor was dong from his chair, reading the paper and seeing the news splashed across the front page of the latest string of murders and bloody disappearances, he knew that he had always known.

He had always known that it never could have lasted. And for some reason that was okay with him.

_Mickey- Bewitched (Ivy)_

She was used to the games that boys played. She should be anyway. She knew all their tricks and could trick them right back. And then one day she discovered that she was good at this. She also discovered that the boys who played her liked her when she did the same to them. She never let them get to her though. Never let any one of them fully get a hold of her heart, she knew, by watching her parents and Miss Mitzi and Zib, that giving someone your heart left you open to being broken and scarred, and she was not about to let any boy do that to her.

They never stuck around long enough to take her by the heart anyway.

_According to You- Orianthi (Viktor/Ivy)_

The latest boyfriend had fallen through, just as he'd known it would, and she came to him to rant.

"And he said he hated all my dresses can you believe-" No he couldn't, he though she looked lovely in every single thing she wore, except those too-low blouses and too-short dresses that made the boy's heads turn.

"And then he called me stupid and completely useless! He said all I was good for was a colorful arm ornament."

That was it. This boy was having an "accident" that would result in an extended stay in the hospital. Just the thought made Viktor smile wickedly.

_Without You- David Guetta and Usher (Viktor/Ivy)_

She was strong, he knew that much. She would be able to handle her own even without him around. Hell, she even had the stuff to run Lackadaisy one day, and maybe she would bring it back to life. He had faith in her, even if he didn't show it outwardly.

He was weak, though. He knew that if something ever happened to her, he would not be able to carry on. Oh, he would have revenge of course and he would dole out what had been her fate tenfold upon her aggressors, but he would waste away without her presence. He would be caught in a state of everlasting paralysis without her soft, unwavering trust and friendliness.

Maybe that made him selfish but he really didn't have the heart to care.

_Touch the Sky- Julie Fowlis/Mo Ghile Mear- Orla Fallon (Rocky/some Freckle)_

Few people knew that Rocky had been taught to play the violin by his cousin. Not Freckle, heavens no! The two boys had another cousin.

They had only met Delilah once when they were still but kittens and she was ten-and-a-half thank you very much. She played for them on her own fiddle and tried to teach both how to play but Calvin didn't like the way it hurt his fingers. Rocky on the other hand had taken to it like a fish to water. She taught him songs from their native land and words and dances to go along with them. She beamed when he mastered a song and they would all dance into the young hours of the morning.

Much to her Aunt Nina's dismay, she also told the boys stories. Wild, fantastical stories about little men living under the ground, and ladies with tails like fish living in the rivers and lakes. Rocky's favorite stories though were the ones about riding horses over rolling green hills so fast that one felt like he was flying. He would dream about having that kind of freedom. His cousin would laugh when he tried to launch himself off the toy wagon as it was rolling down a rather steep hill.

"Oh, my wee cousin, ye have the family spirit in ya." She said as she brushed the dirt from his trousers. And for some reason, that made him incredibly proud of himself.

Then the time came when Delilah had to leave. There were promises of writing letters and more visits to come. Before they boarded the train back to New York, his cousin held out her violin case to him.

"I wan' ye ta have it. Ah'll be checkin' on ye, my wee, litt'l cousin. Keep on yer practicing!" and with that the whistle blew and Delilah kissed both boys on the head and hugged her Aunt Nina. Then she was gone in a hiss and a billow of steam.

That night he played for Freckle and Aunt Nina, but it seemed rather hollow without his cousin singing along with him.

**Okay so I know that I kinda cheated with the last drabble making it have two songs for inspiration. I've been thinking about expanding on the last drabble and maybe making it a one or two-shot. What do you guys think? Would that be something you all would be interested in reading?**


End file.
